solo una palabra más: te amo
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: apartir de NM. bella se va a casar con jacob...pero encuentra una carta de su amado vampiro se casara o...esperara a edward, mal summary...pasen plis no less cuesta nadita plis...


**Nota: los personajes son de meyer yo solo juego con ellos…(ojala fueran mios) n**_**o lo serán nunca jajaja **_** cállate liz…!**

**Je . otro one-shot espero les guste jeje…dejen comentarios**

**Solo una palabra más: te amo**

**Bella pov.**

Me mire en el espejo y suspire…yo estaba enfrente, con un vestido blanco strapless el vestido caía en holanes la tela era como tradicional, con una cinta negra amarrada en un moño en mi cintura, **(N/A: imagen en mi perfil)**, con maquillaje, peinada, en fin arreglada para…mi boda.

Si hoy me casó con Jacob…

Para que sepan Edward nunca regreso, me dejo aquí, abandonada, aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo en el bosque, han pasado 4 años y todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, me tomo mas de 1 año seguir adelante, pero hice lo que me pidió, ser feliz, yo no soy feliz pero lo hago por el.

-Bella se hace tarde tenemos que llegar ya-me dijo Charlie atrás de la puerta de mi cuarto

-Ya voy Char…papá-le dije, me mire en el espejo por ultima vez y vi que faltaba algo más, mi arete de mi abuela.

Fui al tocador y los agarre me puse el primero, pero cuando iba a ponerme el otro se me cayo de mis manos, y se fue debajo de mi cama

-Genial, lo que faltaba-dije y me agache a recogerlo no lo encontraba asi que tuve que bajar mi mirada para encontrarlo y vi que un tablón del piso estaba mal puesto, me dio curiosidad y lo abri, meti mi mano adentro y había varias cosas las saque y eran fotos de…edward aquel dia de mi cumpleaños, y otras fotos mias con su familia, se veía hermoso, a pesar de tenerlo en mis recuerdos en las fotos se veía más…pase las fotos y encontré una carta que era dirigida a mí.

_Querida bella:_

_Si es que llegas a encontrar esto que suerte tendre, espero que hayas seguido con tu vida como te lo pedí aquel dia en el bosque…_

_Lo lamento si te herí demasiado, pero creo que esto era lo mejor, no se como estes ahorita ya que le pedi a alice que no viera tu futuro…tenía que dejarte en paz._

_Espero tengas los hijos que yo nunca hubiera podido darte, que te casaras con un hombre de verdad, que te amara más que yo, aunque eso no lo creo posible…_

_Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amare, hasta que…bueno prácticamente nunca moriré asi que dejemoslo asi ._

_Si has leído esto antes de que te casaras y tuvieras una familia, sigue adelante. No quiero que te quedes sola como yo, disfruta de tu vida, hazlo por…Charlie por ti, por mi no te preocupes, me las arreglare._

_Olvidate de mi, mas yo no pode olvidarte, eso era todo lo que te quería decir…hazme caso por favor no seas necia, como yo te recuerdo…_

_Te amo…_

_Edward Cullen._

Grite, si grite, me había estropeado el maquillaje, pero eso no importaba, yo no me casaria, no lo podía hacer si Edward me seguía amando, seria muy egoísta…

-Bella que te pasa?-pregunto Charlie entrando por la puerta

-Papá…n..no pue…do hacerlo…no si el…me …a…ama-solloce

-Bells, ya hablamos de eso, no puedes dejar a Jacob, como sabes que te sigue amando?-me pregunto, le tendí la carta, tardo en leer, no me hizo preguntas por que el sabia que era un vampiro, se lo conte porque una vez desperté llorando y gritando que donde estaba mi vampiro Edward, me dijo que le contara la verdad o si no me meteria a un manicomnio

-Bells, quiere que cancele la boda?-me pregunto

-Si…dile a Jacob que me perdone….-dije

-Pero bella, sabes que existen las posibilidades de que el no regrese,es solo una carta-me dijo

-Papá , por favor, no me importa si viene o no, no lo puedo hacer…-le dije

-Esta bien-me dijo y salió de la habitación, escuche como marcaba a Jacob, no me importaba, no lo podía hacer.

Me recosté en la cama, con la carta, y empece a llorar otra vez ni siquiera me quite el vestido.

-Te casaras-me dijo aquella voz que tanto amaba

-Edward-me voltee rápidamente-eres tu.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy, se hace tarde para tu boda.-dijo y su cara demostraba tristeza

-No me casare, la cancele, por que lei tu carta, aquella que me dejaste.-le tendí la carta

-Bella, te tienes que casar, no te preocupes por mi-me dijo

-Sabes que seria muy egoísta que me casara cuando tu me sigues amando, aparte yo no amaba a Jacob era solo para tener feliz a Charlie.

-Entonces…no te casaras?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, seguía igual de hermoso que en las fotos.

-No.-dije

Se acerco a mi pero se freno, estaba dudando, -supongo que tendre que desaserme del vestido-dije

-Yo creo que no.-dijo mostrando aquella sonrisa que tanto había extrañado

-Que dices?-pregunte dudosa

-Supongo que esto se tiene que hacer con un anillo pero no vengo preparado.-dijo y después hablo poniéndose en una rodilla-Isabella Swan, me harías el gran favor de ser mi esposa? 

-Acepto-dije poniéndome roja cosa que ya no hacia

-No sabes cuanto extrañe ese sonrojo tuyo-me dijo parándose para besarme pero le puse una mano en su pecho.

-_Solo una palabra mas,: te amo-le dije y después lo bese._

**Hola…! ** Otravez aquí con otro one-shot jeje esque estaba aburrida y pues esta idea se me había ocurrido desde cuando jeje, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentario.

Otras de mis historias que espero pasen a verlas:

Mi amor inmortal

El caso de bella swan (pronto subiré el otro capitulo jeje paciencia…)

Entre otras jeje…pasen por ahí porfis

Adiós…dejen reviews como se escriba jaja…adiós

Paola swan-cullen and panda love…


End file.
